Broken Little Dollies
by Lovatic1966
Summary: Caterina Valentine's best friend was a broken doll, but her first love was a broken girl. Permission given to rewrite and continue by original author
1. Prologue

**So I read this, orginally written by PoetTree and I absolutely LOVED it. I decided this was too good to be a teasing torture of a oneshot thing and I asked PoetTree if I could continue it since the offer was open and I got a yes.**

**Most of you who have read my Victorious stories by now know that Jori is my main couple, but I shamelessly ship Jori, Cori, Cade and Catorade just because I can (I love them, duh; what other reason is there?)**

When Cat was little she had many, many toys (and she still did… a couple days ago anyway), but there was one she loved more than any of the others. It was a doll; a beautiful raven-haired, porcelain faced, blue eyed doll.

She was Cat's best friend; she was always there for her (even when mommy and daddy's screams got too loud, and when they ceased altogether after mommy and little Sammy left).

But one day Cat's dad came home in a rage. He yelled at Cat telling her it was all her fault ('and wasn't she too old for dolls?') and took her friend and smashed her on the floor (it was an accident of course, because who would break something on purpose?).

Cat cried of course, but she still loved the doll (because to her there were just more pieces to love).

Cat kept the pieces (even though the pink dress faded to gray and the blue eyes dulled to a murky green).

One day at school Cat met a girl just like her little friend, she had the same raven hair, the same porcelain skin and the same dull green eyes (and hers were just as broken). And little Caterina Valentine fell in love.

And that was the beginning of a story too long to ever be written...

**I probably won't be able to update this as much as I'll want too, but I'll try.**

******P.S.**

**I'm not writing it; I'm _typing _it. There's a difference. And don't worry the chapters won't be this short.  
><strong>


	2. Class Time

**I finally got around to this…sorry for the long wait**

Cat went home that day and told her friend; her little broken doll, that she had found someone at school that looked exactly like her - well, the way she did now (not physically of course because humans couldn't break the way her doll had shattered on the floor).

"Hi." Cat had taken the one of the open seats surrounding the girl. Almost all of the other students were wandering the halls before class started, a routine that Cat had never really understood because if you were wandering didn't that mean you were lost?

The porcelain-skinned girl glanced at her with those murky green eyes and said nothing.

Cat didn't take it as a refusal.

At lunch she sat with who she now called, her 'new friend'. No one else sat at the table except for them. Cat could barely eat with the anxiety of wanting to know the silent girl better. After ten lengthy minutes of calm she couldn't hold it in any longer. She wanted help fix the sad, broken appearance of the girl like she had fixed her doll (or tried to anyway). Many people accused Cat of being too 'out there' or 'distant', but Cat ignored them all. Because when Cat stared off into space she didn't go to land of marshmallows and unicorns like everyone suggested.

No, Cat went to the Happy Place, _her _place. Where the troubles of her home were gone and it was just her, her doll and her vast imagination. For nearly four weeks little Cat would sit at the lunch table, brown eyes bright with excitement as she eagerly set her tray down. For nearly for weeks the green-eyed girl sat without a word while Cat spoke a one-sided conversation. And during those four weeks Cat's doll began to take a similar but different shape in her imagination, her Happy Place.

Her doll's eyes turned a shade of green, her dress went down to the color of the night. And nearing the end of those four weeks she finally received two words from her quiet companion that gave her doll a sense of identity.

Her doll's name became Jadelyn West (but she preferred Jade, she told her shortly after).

And the little Caterina Valentine with her purple giraffes and mustached pigs slowly coaxed quiet Jadelyn West into conversation.

Only one word answers at first, but gradually Jade began to voice her opinion more frequently and Cat's Happy Place got brighter even though Jade's words were often sharp-edged. Cat's loving and innocent nature cut Jade's claws before they sunk in. Her doll in the Happy Place began speaking just like Jade (not exactly the same though because you can never really think up a _perfect _somebody that was like someone else)and Cat was so proud, but she was confused when the Happy Place made a way for Cat and her doll to hug. Hold each other in ways Cat only saw people on the TVs do. Were girls supposed to hug for such a long time? Cat didn't know.

A boy named Eli came up to Cat one day with his Hollywood Arts jacket and ripped jeans.

"You hang out with that West chick, right?"

Cat paused in putting her books in her locker. "Her name is Jade."

"Alright, Jade. Well do you know if she's single or not?"

"She sits with me at lunch; she's not lonely." Cat says it with all seriousness.

Eli laughs and gestures in the air with both hands. "That's not what I meant. You stupid or something?"

Cat flinches.

_"Why can't you do anything right? You're so stupid!"_

"Hey!" Blue highlights pop out against black as Jade strides forward, making the two into a little triangle. "Are you making fun of her?"

"What?" Cat can feel her fingers twitch as Eli's eyes wander up and down. It was just so disrespectful to look at someone like that when you barely knew them. "Nah, course not. I was just askin' her 'bout you."

"Yeah, well now that you can see I obviously exist, you can turn around and leave now." Cat watches Jade's eyes take on an emotion, green eyes seeming to brighten with her intense stare.

"Forget you." Eli makes a face of disgust, but complies with Jade's request.

"Thanks, Jade." Cat smiles as the darkly dressed girl keeps her eyes on Eli until he turns the corner.

"Don't get too excited; I just needed to get my book from your locker and he was being annoying." Cat shuffles back to let Jade grab her book.

"C'mon; we need to get to class." Jade grabs Cat by the wrist and drags her to homeroom, Cat smiling the whole way.


	3. Cats and Clouds

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter, so I hope you guys like it :)**

**Just to let you guys know, I decided that there's a sort of 'middle school' version of Hollywood Arts so that's the school Cat and Jade are in, k? They're in a little HA basically. No Tori, Beck, Robbie or Andre yet. Just Cat and Jade.**

One day after a particularly hard day of school (the other kids had been bothering them again) Cat and Jade were lying in the bright green grass of the park a few blocks away from Jade's house. Jade had gotten lunch detention for cursing and throwing more than a few punches after the 'incident' with some of the other children. Cat had called her house earlier and left a message (because she knew her dad wouldn't pick up) to let her doll know that she was riding the bus home with Jade, but she'd show back up by tomorrow after school. Her dad never seemed to mind.

"Jade?"

"Hmm?" Her green eyes are closed, the sunlight seeming to caress her face and she looked like a marble sculpture to Cat. A work of art.

"What animal do you remind yourself of?" Cat asks, looking up at the white clouds that shifted with the wind to make different pictures that eventually dispersed before restarting the never ending cycle again. Always changing, but still somehow the same (it made Cat giggle when she thought about it; it was almost like the Circle of Life, but for clouds).

"Should I take that offensively?"

"No!" Cat said quickly with alarm, shooting up in a sitting position. Jade lazily opens one eye, observing the other girl with relaxed amusement.

"I was just kidding, Cat." Jade thought to herself for a few moments. What kind of animal she reminded herself of? Maybe a lizard or snake of some sort; she did like to bask in the sun although her skin still looked a deathly white...

"Maybe a leopard." The red-haired girl slowly lowers herself back against the grass after being reassured that she hadn't hurt her friend's feelings. "Or a tiger," Cat bites her bottom lip. Jade told her it was okay for her to do that since she only hated guys biting their bottom lip while dancing. "Maybe a black jaguar, too."

Jade makes a sound that reminds Cat of one of the feral felines. It's somewhere between a rumble and purr to Cat, though it's really just Jade chuckling to herself. "Can you explain all those to me?"

Cat claps her hands eagerly. "The leopard because you're really pretty with all your black, like how the leopard looks really pretty with all its black spots. Some people think it's too much, but I like it. And you like to climb trees, remember?"

"I only climbed that tree to get your kite."

"And the tiger because you're pretty, but dangerous," Jade's pale cheeks color with a blush. "And sometimes," Cat says, narrowing her brown eyes. "You like to hide with your stripes and sneak up on people! Like you snuck up on me that one time in the pool!"

"You stole my goggles."

"Ok, the last one." Cat says, lightly hitting Jade with the back of her hand. "The black jaguar."

"...And?"

Cat pauses. "You're part of the same species like the rest of us, but you're...special." Cat says at last.

Jade opens both eyes, the sun turning them to a vibrant green. She's aware of the turn of conversation. "Special how?"

"People judge you because you look different, because you have a different shade of fur than they do, because you stand out. It's not a bad thing." Cat's speaking slowly as she contemplates her own words in her head, peeling away simplicity and adding deeper meaning.

"You may hide in the shadows sometimes because that's just where you feel more comfortable, but in the end everyone knows where you belong. In the spotlight."

They both stare at the sky, Cat wondering if Jade thinks she's stupid for saying what she just did and Jade wondering if she really means that much to Cat.

"What do I remind you of?" Cat says as the quiet feeling of contemplation fades away.

"A platypus, because you're weird."

"Jade!"

_"Just kidding."_

"Jade?"

"Yeah, Kitty?"

Cat feels that feeling like someone's pumping air into her heart, blowing it up like one of those balloons that people use to see the sky. Not trying to blow her up so she pops, but it's a light feeling that makes her smile. "Do you have a special place you go to in your head when you need to?"

"Sort of. Why?"

"I have one." Cat wishes she couldn't just _show _Jade her Happy Place; but it doesn't work that way. "I call it the Happy Place because nothing bad happens there."

"So the Happy Place is nice?"

"Yeah, it is." Cat tells her truthfully.

"Can I be in it?"

"You already are, silly." The red-haired girl giggles and Jade smiles with contentment.

**This chapter is obviously significant, but even more so than you think it is :P**


	4. Glassed Bruises

**Sorry I always take so long to update this; I have a lot on my Fanfiction to do list :P**

"You told me you would never leave me!" Cat shouts, eyes watering with tears, her hands bunched in small fists.

Jade rocks on her feet, as if unsure whether to take a step backward or forward. "Times change."

"The only thing that's changed is you."

The redhead turns, crimson fanning out behind her and leaving Jade standing alone.

"That was perfect!" Their substitute teacher who was from the high school (did his class at his school have a teacher?) praised. "Well done, Jade and Cat." The man had brown hair and wore unusual clothes along with a pair of sandals. "Raise your hand if you thought they did a good job!" The class raised their hands. "Good, good." The teacher, whose name was something unusual (Psycho something, Cat knew) snatched his carton of eggnog from a shelf as he walked back to the front of the classroom.

Cat and Jade took their seats at the back. Jade smiles and dabs the forced tears off Cat's cheek.

"You did a good job."

"Thanks." Cat says with a radiant smile, wrapping her arms around her friend. "So did you."

"Stop that; we're in public."

It's been almost four days since the day the two girls stared up at the clouds and talked about animals. Jade locks the memory in an iron safe placed in her mind, the steel walls much too thick for someone her age. Cat simply allows the memory to replay before she goes to bed, a smile on her face. The bell rings and Jade walks Cat to her next class as usual, falling in step with the redheaded girl to her locker plastered with pick and red. As Cat reaches to the back to put up one of her books, her shirt exposes a line of skin above her waist and Jade begins to frown when she thinks she catches a glimpse of black and blue on the creamy skin.

She reaches out with midnight blue painted fingernails (Cat had said it was one of her favorite colors on Jade) and flipped up the hem of Cat's shirt. An ugly, crescent-shaped bruise, maybe the length of Jade's thumb is clearly marked. Cat quickly pulls away, yanking her shirt down. Jade raises her brows.

"I - it's nothing." Cat says quickly. It's obvious that Jade doesn't buy it and her murky green eyes sharpen to emerald. "I fell the other day."

"Then why didn't you tell me?" Cat ducks her head as Jade begins using the slow, deliberate tone that made many of the children in Hollywood Arts whimper and duck their heads (later on Jade would learn to perfect this tone to make anyone freeze up in place and add her green eyes with daggers to it). Cat mumbles, unable to get a reply out. Jade sighs. "Just tell me where it came from. I know you didn't fall."

"I came home yesterday and my dad told me he wanted to play a game." Cat starts, looking down at the ground. "I told him I had a lot of work to do and started going up to my room, but he grabbed my hand and yanked me back. I fell down and I landed on one of his bottles that he usually leaves around the house."

"What kind of bottle?"

"A glass one. Kinda like those glass Coca-Cola bottles you see in the commercials." Jade highly doubts that the bottle was filled with Coca-Cola.

"It didn't break, did it?" Cat hears the concern in her friend's voice, and it makes her look up. "Cat, did it break?"

"No."

"Good." The black-haired girl pauses, and flips Cat's shirt back up. Soft fingers run lightly over the bruise, the fragile redhead biting her lip and doing her best not to twitch against the pain. Jade just barely moves her thumb forward on the bruised skin and Cat yelps. Jade glares at the few students who are gutsy enough to look over, then switches back to Cat who is rearranging her shirt again. "You're coming home with me tonight." She tells Cat in a tone that leaves no room for argument. Jade's parents don't really care what she does anyway (she brought a dead raccoon into the house once and her mother just flipped a page in her book and told her to throw it away).

Cat nods and Jade closes her locker, for once not minding contact with pink that isn't Cat. Jade glances quickly around the hall before taking a step forward and tilting Cat's head up to give her a peck on the top of her head before walking her to her next class.

**Short, I know. Writing about Cat's locker makes me realize I've never seen or heard about it on the show, have any of you?** **And an in-progress Sikowitz, huh? ;)**

**Want to know the cutest Cade video ever? ****Tell Me What to Do About You: Cade**


	5. Too Tired To Forgive

Cat's dad didn't seem to have a care in the world when Cat called him one day and basically told him she was going to live with Jade. Cat always being the more sympathetic of the two, promised to come home once every two weeks. She was sure she heard snoring from the other end when she had finished speaking. Jade only lived in the neighborhood next to theirs, after all. Cat and Jade had snuck through the window (Cat had always left it open to keep the stench from her father's bottles out) and gathered her possessions. Jade saw Cat delicately draw out a box from her dresser drawer. Cat didn't tell what it was and Jade didn't ask, but as they left Cat murmured to her doll in the box that they were going to a new house. In Cat's mind, The Happy Place, her green-eyed doll glowed with delight.

Cat had been living with Jade for almost three months now, and she'd just came back from her dad's a few days ago. Cat was sporting a bruise on her shoulder. Her father had thrown a bottle at her in a drunken rage over nothing.

"You can't keep going back there!" Jade told her sharply as she placed ice on the throbbing skin.

Cat jerked against the cold. "He might think something bad's happened if I don't keep going back."

"Why does it matter what he thinks?"

The words began to escalate into a heated argument until Cat jumped up from her seat and stormed out the door. The little redhead unknowingly started walking her way towards the park, tears blurring her vision. Jade's eyes were doing the same back at her house and she picked up the ice pack from the floor and threw it in the sink. Jade threw herself onto the bed, for the first time in her life full out sobbing into the dark sheets. Cat cried in the soft grass of the park. The gates had been closed, but they were only meant to block out cars, so Cat slipped in easily.

Jade was still crying by the time that Cat's tears had dried. Cat had never been satisfied being part of the problem and doing nothing to fix it. She waited a few minutes longer to be sure that her eyes were no longer puffy and red before getting to her feet and brushing off the grass. She started back to Jade's house.

On her way there she remembered the song that Jade and herself had been working on for one of their classes. Cat mumbled the lyrics to herself as went, trying to scrap them together as she hadn't fully memorized the song; green-eyed, Happy Place Jade pattering alongside her. The little redhead had never understood ordinary protocols anyway.

**(Crappy Line Break)**

When Cat arrived she stopped in Jade's front yard, kneading the grass with sore and bare feet. Her doll gave a happy little jump and smiled down at Cat. Cat licked her lips, deciding to begin with what she could remember instead of spending more time trying to figure the whole thing out.

_Baby, Constantly crazy  
>Can we get back to the way it was<br>_  
><em>Hey, What happened to the butterflies<br>Guess they were moving kinda fast, that time  
>And my heart is at a yellow light, a yellow light<br>Hey, can we go back to where we found it  
>But that's if we can turn it around<br>You're saying baby don't worry  
>But we're still going the wrong way baby<em>

_You know how to drive in rain  
>You decide and that's okay<br>Stuck in the same old lane  
>Going the wrong way home<br>_  
><em>I feel like my heart is stuck<br>In bumper to bumper  
>Traffic, I'm going to crash<br>Cause I can't have you the way that I want  
>Let's just go back to the way it was<br>_

The lights were out in Jade's room, the window open like always. Jade's sniffling began to cease as the familiar voice floated through the air. The black-haired girl lay on her stomach on her bed, fingers bunching into the sheets slowly.

___When we were on Honeymoon Avenue  
>Honeymoon Avenue<br>Baby, Constantly crazy  
>Can we get back to the way it was<em>

_Honey I know  
>We can find our way home<em>

_I feel like my heart is stuck  
>In bumper to bumper<br>Traffic, I'm going to crash  
>Cause I can't have you the way that I want<br>Let's just go back to the way it was_

_When we were on Honeymoon Avenue  
>Honeymoon Avenue<br>Baby, Constantly crazy  
>Can we get back to the way it was<br>_

As tired as Jade's mind was after shedding tears, she didn't think that she should probably give the redhead a sign that she was listening. The exhausted girl's mind that had steel and iron walls that hadn't been breached in years opted to allow its owner to lie limply on the bed; aware, but not psychically responding.

___When we were on Honeymoon Avenue  
>Honeymoon Avenue<br>Baby, Constantly crazy  
>Can we get back to the way it was<em>

Cat let the last note die softly, brown eyes searching through dying daylight for that form that was a mirror image of her doll standing next to her.

Jade didn't come and Cat's doll kissed her creator atop the head; offering comfort in a silent embrace as Cat's eyes began to tear up again.

**I totally promise that I'm trying to give this story my full attention now that 365 Days is over, but as always, there's a lot of stuff to do on my to do list. Just so we're all clear, the song is purely Ariana's: Honeymoon Avenue. I cut some out of it for reasons I think you all can understand at this point in the story.**

**The fight was actually supposed to span a chapter or two, but my dead brain produced nothing.**

**Review, you guys? Always helps getting my creative juices flowing**


	6. A Tiger, A Swan, and A Pack Of Dogs

**Oh my God you guys, I'm so sorry! My life's been crazy lately! I hope you all aren't too pissed at me for temporarily dying for like a month or so...and I had the plot for this written down, but I kinda...ahem...lost it...I still remember parts of it though...yay?**

When the sun rose the next day Jade woke up in her bed, her face sticky with dried tears. She rolled slowly off the bed, reluctantly aware that it was a school day. If her mom didn't bring home one man after the other during those seven hours she would have stayed locked and secluded in her room. Jade recombed her hair and was about to walk out the door when she realized she was still wearing the same clothes from yesterday. _Yesterday..._

_Cause I can't have you the way that I want_

_Can we just get back to the way it was?_

The redhead's voice pierced crystal clear through Jade's muddled thoughts. "Cat..." The dark-haired girl murmured to the wall opposite her.

_Baby, constantly crazy_

She jumped down the stairs and almost flew into her mother (who most like muttered her morning's first obscenity), but Jade kept going. She jerked open the front door, headed out and slammed it, head turning from side to side, eyes searching high and low. "Cat?"

No answer.

"Cat?" Jade slowly stepped down from her front steps. "Caterina?"

No flash of red jumped in front of her eyes, no happy laugh or giggle greeted her.

Jade walked to the bus stop alone.

She wasn't on the bus either.

When Jade got to school she stopped and looked at Cat's locker before walking slowly to class. She sat in her usual seat in the back, the seat next to her unbearably empty. Jade usually wasn't one to worry about someone else other than herself, but Cat was an (possibly the only) exception. What if the redhead had returned to her father's house? What if he had done something awful to her?

The muscles in Jade's jaw flexed. There was only a few seconds of hesitation before her bag had been snatched off the ground and the young girl was out the door. She blatantly told the substitute (Psycho-whatever) that she was skipping class with barely enough self control to keep herself from shaking or hitting whatever was in her reach. Of course Jade had no car and they had just arrived at school.

She walked.

**(Line Break)**

"Jade?"

Cat had walked from the park to Jade's house, was informed that she wasn't there, and then gone to the school on foot; knowing she had already missed the bus. Her hair, clothes and skin were wet with dew. When she stepped into her classroom and saw Jade's seat empty she was utterly confused. Lost, Cat sat down in her seat, remaining silent and distant the rest of the class period and the one after.

When she walked to her next class she felt exposed without the ferocious yet tender presence of Jade next to her. Cat was a delicate swan among the wild dogs.

Because of her nervousness and feeling of exposure, Cat withdrew quickly into herself. The words people said to her either blurred together or weren't heard at all. So when a blue-eyed, brown-haired dog stalked up to her at her locker with a toothy grin the words spoken between slavering jaws were not heard. But the dog started to bark the same obnoxious tone that hurt Cat's delicate ears.

"Yes, ok? Just let me get to my next class."

The dog left with a triumphant howl. Cat didn't realize she had given the wrong answer to a question she didn't hear until the blue-eyed dog was surrounded by his other pack mates and they all barked in approval and looked over in Cat's direction with salivating jaws.

Her body froze.

"Cat!"

A flash of black stripes and the familiar form of Jade blocked the dogs from her view. There was sweat on her brow, but if anything it made her look fiercer. Jade turned and saw the boys clapping one another on the back and giving each other high fives.

"Cat, what happened?"

"He asked me out."


	7. Cafe Confusion

Jade's green eyes flashed. "And you said _yes_?"

"I wasn't very focused when he asked." Cat mumbled.

"Well…" Jade shifted her feet. "You can go if you want to. We don't really…you know, hang out with other people. And it's just a date; you two aren't really going out as in boyfriend - girlfriend."

"I…um…ok." Cat mumbled. A date? Cat had never been on a date much less spend time with anyone other than Jade. She wasn't really _used _to anyone other than Jade; the idea of going with another person without Jade somewhere in the proximity made her heart jump painfully into her throat. But she said yes anyway because Jade gave her permission, so didn't that mean she wanted her to go? Cat didn't want Jade to be unhappy. And wasn't getting to know other people good? 'Expanding her social circle' isn't that what her teacher called this sort of thing?

"Hey, Kit Cat!" The blue-eyed dog waved from across the hall. Jade stiffened. "The café downtown after school, don't forget!" The redhead mutely nodded.

Jade turned and began to walk briskly to class, Cat trailing behind.

**(Line Break)**

During the two girls' next class, History of the Arts, Jade encouraged Cat to sit in the corner seat while she sat next to her for her own protective reasons. The teacher reminded Jade of her fourth unexcused absence since the start of the school year, but took no other action (Jade's rebellious persona was already an item of discussion among the school's faculty members, but none knew how to control the "situation"). By now most of the students were aware that Jade and Cat were an almost surefire package deal (save for one class) and avoided both the young girls for the not so subtle reason of Jade herself so there were no problems.

Both Jade and Cat didn't really know that they were cutting themselves off from others, only that Cat was vulnerable and Jade protected Cat. In that sense Jade wanted to make sure this "date" didn't take a turn for the worst. During the one peroid that the dark-haired girl didn't have with Cat, Jade concluded that she would shadow Cat to this "date" that she deemed a matter of her concern, for better or for worse.

**(Line Break)**

The cafe downtown had an steady flow of customers today. There were the usual online addicts with their laptops using the free Wi-Fi, the few elderly couples sharing coffee, some sharply dressed business men and women, and the more common school students, such as Cat herself. Cat had told Jade that she was alright with walking downtown herself and though Jade had fiercely protested Cat ended up going herself, innocent eyes sweeping the streets and sidewalks for unwanted surprises. Had never being on a date before, the redheaded girl had been greatly uncertain on what to wear. She had finally picked a dress that her aunt had given her for her birthday, one that not even Jade had seen before.

The dress had no back and snuggled warmly against Cat's developing curves with its soft fabric. Cat had thought walking downtown in a dress and heels was a bit too much of an inconveinence so she had brought them with her and changed in the cafe's restroom. Jade hadn't fully seen the dress; she'd only seen it folded and tucked underneath Cat's arm and Cat was much too bashful to show the dress to her. So the young girl fidgeted in her seat, even though she was aware than she was over five mintues early. The candles in the center of the table gave off a pleasant scent that Cat breathed in deeply to try and help her nerves.

With a relaxed sigh Cat leaned back into the soft booth, humming softly to herself. Two minutes ticked by and the redhead reluctantly headed towards the bathroom, afraid that lying back had upset her hair. She looked into the mirror and was both pleased and slightly annoyed (she'd been having a perfectly relaxing time in the booth) to find her red locks pratically the same as when she first walked in, down to the curls the bottom. She walked back to her seat and retook the position she was in beforehand. Without meaning to, the redhead fell asleep.

**(Line Break)**

Cat blinked her eyes open, yawning widely. She turned to look at the clock and saw that it had been nearly thirty mintues already.

The booth across from her was empty.

Anxious brown eyes skipped around the cafe and no sight of the boy who had so bravely strolled up without Jade there next to Cat. The redhead was uncertain if she should be happy or sad at this (possibly) missed opportunity. She decided to give the boy a few more minutes out of her gracious nature and when the door to the snug cafe stayed closed she sighed and started to get up and leave.

Until Jade walked through the door.

Cat blinked, frozen. The murky green (but beautiful) eyes caught sight of the swan with her elegant grace paused and the dark-haired girl swallowed. As she did her best to cooly walk over to the table as Cat sat back down, she wondered if she should tell Cat she saw her 'date' getting out of his cheap car to throw a cigarette into the grass not even halfway to the cafe (Jade had simply seen the beaten up truck while walking downtown to get..._something, _she forgot that detail). And he had stopped to throw the smoldering cigarette in front of a bank. No soon had he ground it up with the heel of his shoe had a 'generously porportioned' girl caught his eye while waltzing down the steps. And there went Cat's date.

But when she got to the table the false bravado left her and she forgot her words, struggling to get something out.

"Um...do you want to order something to eat?"

**Like, no like? Do you have any predictions?**

**P.S.**

**Found the plot for the rest of this story after my youngest brother trashed my room and school starts next week so it's going to be even harder for me to update**


End file.
